


Lonely

by CoolCoolSkies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Phobias, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCoolSkies/pseuds/CoolCoolSkies
Summary: Would you like to learn about the Ocean? You'd be in good company





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of horror, and I don't fancy myself a horror writer, so please keep that in mind and hope you enjoy!

Dark waters have always been an unsettling thing. It can hide anything.

The shallowest tides can deceive you of a sudden drop off, and who knows how deep it goes? What it hides?

It's why the ocean is so unsettling. Vast emptiness above the surface, and the cold, endless dark below.

How deep does it go, what does it hide?

Is it lonely?

Those that are curious have dove in to the waves, those that are brave have ventured to the ocean floor. An incredible thing about the ocean: It can always be darker, deeper, colder. Has anyone been fearless enough to find its limits? Has anyone been so stupid to try and seek the end?

Has anyone asked if it is lonely?

But, there is something that they don't know, it's a secret only kept for a special few: 

You do not have to be fearless to find the answers...

Because you will never see the end willingly.

By the time you feel the icy waters on your back, it is too late. The world around you will slowly fade into a deeper blue, the Sun and its light reaching desperately for you. You'll gasp desperately for air, your chest will burn for it, and it will burn again from the salt of the sea. And it is then when the blue starts to fade to black, you think you know how cold it can be, how dark it can be, how painfully quiet it can get...But you've yet to see how deep it can go.

How lonely it is.

That's when you hear the voices. Quiet, indistinct, growing louder as you sink. All you wish is to feel the ocean's floor, to not hear the whispers grow to yells, to not hear their desperate pleas and sounds of agony. 

You beg to know how deep it is.

That is when you'll start to scream too. 

You'll scream for someone to help you, for someone to hear you, for the depths to end. You'll scream for death. 

But no one will hear you. They never do.

And then, you'll learn how lonely it is. How lonely you are. You'll reach from the depths, grabbing at life to join you. And then you will watch as it slowly sinks, knowing now that it will never reach you. You are still sinking, still screaming, still watching the world fade to unfathomable black.

They will never know how dark it can get, how deep it can go, how cold it can be.

And they will never know how lonely it is.


End file.
